Friday Night
by Kait
Summary: Could it be Lilly and Scotty's first date?
1. the invitation

Friday Night by Kait  
Summary: Could it be Lilly and Scotty's first date?  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't Cold Case or these characters...they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. I'm just letting them out to play.  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sira (aka cryingrain), because she's been writing all these sweet CC stories and she's totally inspiring me!  
  
I'm working up to a L/S romance...really! Kait  
  
It was late Friday afternoon, and Lilly was finishing up some work on a case when Scotty came up to her. So it's Friday night, Lil...what do you got planned? Scotty asked her teasingly. Let me guess. A night alone at the office?  
  
What makes you say that? Lilly asked. She'd never admit it, but her partner's words stung just a little. She knew he was only joking, but she really didn't have anything special to do, or rather, anyone special to do it with.  
  
Well...we all know how dedicated you are...know how you'll always stay late to finish a case... Scotty shrugged. And I know this one has been buggin' ya...  
  
No, Scotty, tonight I am going home. Lilly asserted, clicking her briefcase shut.  
  
Scotty said.  
  
Yeah, I'm going home. Lilly said, nodding.  
  
Scotty prompted her.  
  
And...I don't know. Lilly said simply. I'm just going to...relax. she said finally. Act like it's Friday, you know?  
  
Scotty prodded her. What are ya going do?  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes. ...I don't know! What does it matter?  
  
Scotty shrugged a little. I dunno...just kinda wondering how Lilly Rush her free time. he admitted.  
  
Okay...so you're the expert on Friday nights...you tell me what a good thing to do is. Lilly said, putting on her coat.  
  
You know...rent some movies, order pizza...just hang out. Scotty said. Nothing special...  
  
So is that what you're doing tonight? Lilly asked him.  
  
Well, no... Scotty hedged.  
  
Okay, Scotty...what have you got planned? Lilly challenged him.  
  
Actually...I don't have any plans... I just saw it as a good opportunity to tease you! Scotty admitted.  
  
You not doing anything? But what about Elissa? Lilly asked, trying to sound casual. She knew Scotty could be a little sensitive when it came to that topic.  
  
She's staying at her mother's. I've been giving her some space. Scotty said, shrugging a little.  
  
Lilly said, not really wanting to say more.  
  
Scotty said, shrugging again. It's okay. he added, and Lilly thought he was almost trying to reassure her.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a slightly uncomfortable moment. Finally Lilly gave him a small smile and picked up her briefcase. Well, I guess I should get going, then... Have... Uh, bye. She'd been about to say Have a good weekend but it somehow didn't seem appropriate right then. She smiled again as she walked past him, and she hadn't gotten more than a few feet before he called back to her.  
  
Hey, Lil...wait. Scotty said. Lilly turned around.  
  
Seeing as neither are doing anything... We could maybe hang out. Scotty ventured.  
  
Uh...yeah, sure. Lilly said, a little surprised. She shifted her briefcase to the other hand. Yeah...why not?  
  
Scotty said. So...is there something in particular you want to do?  
  
Lilly shook her head. Honestly...I've worked so many Friday nights that I think I really have forgotten how normal people spend them. she said wryly.  
  
Well...then why don't we go with the movies and pizza idea? Scotty said.  
  
Lilly nodded. Sounds good. she said.  
  
All right...your place or mine? Scotty asked.  
  
Lilly shrugged. Doesn't matter. You can come over...you know where my place is. she suggested.  
  
Yeah, okay. I'll get the movies. Scotty said. Anything in particular you like?  
  
Not really... Just maybe not a bunch of guy' movies. Lilly said. But they don't have to be girl' movies, either. she added quickly.  
  
I'll try to get ones that appeal to both genders. Scotty assured her.  
  
Lilly smiled. she said.  
  
All right...meet you at your place in about...hour and a half? Scotty suggested. Say around seven? They began walking towards the door together.  
  
I'll be waiting. Lilly said. Scotty opened the door for her and she smiled at her him as they parted ways.  
  
Lilly walked out to the street thinking to herself about Scotty's suggestion and the evening ahead. She was surprised...she was actually looking forward to this.


	2. at Lilly's

Lilly decided that she should probably pick up some snacks on her way home. She wasn't exactly sure what she had in her cupboards right now, but she could guess it wasn't much. And she knew they were going to be ordering pizza later, but she should at least have some potato chips and soda to offer him, she thought. She didn't want to completely horrify Scotty with her lack of domesticis.  
  
So Lilly stopped at a small grocery store and bought potato chips Coke. It should be okay...from her experience, Scotty would eat anything. Trying to balance her briefcase, her purse, and her groceries now, Lilly made it to the subway. She took the short ride to her stop, and then walked the rest of the way to her house. It was dark out by then, and getting pretty chilly.  
  
Lilly checked the clock as she got inside her door. Six-fifteen. She had forty-five minutes to get ready. Lilly put the soda in the fridge and lay the snacks on the counter.  
  
She surveyed her small apartment with dismay then...the place was a mess. Of course, she'd hardly been home all week...hadn't bothered to do anything, and she certainly hadn't been expecting guests. Lilly shook her head. She was going to have to clean up before Scotty arrived.  
  
Lilly spent the next ten minutes in a mad rush tidying up her apartment. She made her bed, picked up her laundry and threw it in her closet, cleaned up her living room area, washed and dried the few dishes in the sink, and gathered up all the papers and mail that were lying around and stuffed them in a drawer. Lilly surveyed the place with general satisfaction, and then headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Lilly had a quick shower, and then was faced with the dilemma of what to wear. Should she put her work clothes back on? That seemed kind of stupid, but she didn't want to look like she was getting all dressed up, either. Scotty would probably just come over as he was... Lilly chewed on her lip, thinking about this. Finally she grabbed a pair of jeans and a red sweater and began to put them on. They'd work.  
  
Lilly went and stood at her mirror. The red sort of accentuated how pale she was...Lilly made a face and considered changing it. She frowned then...why was she so concerned about her appearance? It was Scotty, for goodness sake! She saw him every day, they were friends...this was no big deal. Lilly took her hair out its clip, shook it out, and combed through it with her fingers. She put it back up in the clip and left the bedroom area.  
  
Lilly decided to do one last once-over of her place before Scotty arrived. She ran around her apartment, making sure there was no underwear lying around or anything embarrassing like that. All right...it was fine, everything was fine. Scotty could come now. Lilly plopped down on her couch to wait.  
  
Lilly was sitting there rubbing her nose to Olivia's when the doorbell rang. Scotty was here. She got up off her couch and answered the door. Hey Scotty. she greeted her partner. Come in. Scotty said, entering the apartment. He was holding three movies, which he handed to Lilly. I brought all these...we can probably just get two in, but at least you got a choice.Oh...I'm sure they'll all be good. Lilly said, looking at them. She recognized the titles; he'd gotten ones that were relatively new. She went and set them on the coffee table as Scotty shed his coat and shoes. Underneath he wore a black shirt and khacki pants. Casual, but he looked good. Lilly was glad then that she'd changed, too. ...Her partner smelled good too...Lilly couldn't help but notice this as she got near him. He smelled clean, like a manly kind of soap and aftershave.  
  
So you wanna order the pizzas now? Before we start the movie? she asked her partner.  
  
Yeah, that'd be good, I'm pretty hungry by now. Scotty admitted.  
  
Is there a certain place you like order from? Lilly asked him.  
  
No, any place is fine. Scotty shrugged.  
  
Lilly took her phone book from its place in the closet. Kay, I'll look... How about a kind of pizza? she asked her partner.  
  
I dunno...I could go with pepperoni... What kind of pizza do you like? Scotty asked her.  
  
Lilly answered, still thumbing through the book.  
  
That's right... Okay, well I can eat that...Well, how bout we get two? Lilly suggested. A vegetarian and a pepperoni? Scotty said.  
  
Lilly found the number of a chain and made the call. Scotty waited, his fingers exploring the formica countertop as he looked around Lilly's small but neat apartment.  
  
I can't believe they always ask for your phone number. Lilly said, hanging up. I mean, do people really make prank pizza delivery calls anymore?  
  
Scotty chuckled a little. I dunno... Hey, we could do it, though. We could call back and have a bunch of pizzas delivered to Stillman's house!  
  
Lilly laughed, picturing this. That would be hilarious. she said. How about Jeffries? But he'd probably thank us...  
  
Scotty laughed, too. Yeah, he would... So did you ever do that as a kid, Lilly? he asked his partner.  
  
Did you? Lilly asked him first.  
  
Scotty shook his head.   
  
Lilly blushed. Well, there might've been the occasional sleepover party... she shrugged.  
  
Ooh...I always knew you were a troublemaker! Scotty kidded her.  
  
I was not... Lilly said, but she was smiling at the attention.  
  
I know, I'm just buggin' ya. Scotty put a hand to her back.  
  
Lilly smiled again. Yeah, I know. Well, we got 45 minutes to wait...you want some snacks? Scotty said.  
  
All right...how about you get some sodas from the fridge, and I'll put these in bowls. Lilly indicated to the chips. She knelt and got two bowls out of the cupboard, and dumped the chips into bowls. Tossing the bags away, she went over to the living area and set the snacks on the table.  
  
Choose one of the videos. she said to Scotty, going and kneeling at her TV.  
  
Scotty picked up the movies and made a little production of shuffling them. Without looking, he picked one and handed it to his partner.  
  
Lilly looked at it, her eyes lighting up. I wanted to see this one. she noted.  
  
Scotty chuckled. Then why didn't ya just say so?! he asked playfully.  
  
Lilly giggled, too. I dunno...I don't want to make all the decisions.  
  
Scotty just shook his head at her in amusement.  
  
Lilly sat down on the the couch and Scotty passed her a soda. she said. These ones aren't going to be too cold...I just picked them up on the way come. she confessed. They should be cold by the time the food arrives, though.Oh, it's fine. Scotty said. You get the chips just now, too?  
  
Lilly nodded. she admitted.  
  
Scotty shook his head. You didn't have to go any trouble here!Well, picking up snacks isn't exactly a lot of trouble. Lilly said wryly.  
  
Just then, Olivia jumped up on the couch between them.  
  
Hey, pussycat. Scotty said as Olivia went over to see him.  
  
She likes people. Lilly explained.  
  
Scotty said. He licked the salt from his fingers and began petting the orange cat. Lilly smiled and took a handful of chips herself. She tucked her legs under herself on the couch and watched as Olivia put her front paws on Scotty's leg.  
  
How'd she lose her eye? Scotty asked, still petting the cat.  
  
I actually don't know...she was like that when I got her. Lilly shrugged.  
  
My other one too... No one else wanted them, so I took them.You're always so kind-hearted, Lil. Scotty said, shaking his head. People and animals...  
  
Lilly shrugged. I like cats...I don't care if they're not perfect. she said simply. She was flattered at his comment, though.  
  
Olivia was now sitting in Scotty's lap. Uh...here's the chips if you want. Lilly said, grabbing the bowl and holding it out for Scotty.  
  
Scotty said. Lilly left the chip bowl between them so Scotty could reach. I comb her a lot...hopefully you won't get too hairy. Lilly added.  
  
Eh...cat hair comes off. Scotty said, shrugging a little.  
  
There was a small silence as Lilly reached over and petted Olivia as well. The cat's eyes were little slits and she was purring, her head tilted up at Scotty.  
  
This one...she's a nice one. Just sittin' here...I think she likes me! Scotty said, indicating to Olivia.  
  
Yeah, she is really friendly, but if you get tired of her you can always move her off. Lilly told him.  
  
Naw, she's fine. Scotty said. He actually sounded rather pleased that the cat liked him.  
  
This was definitely the way to Lilly's heart...and she couldn't help comparing Scotty's reaction to her cats to someone else's. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, and turned her attention to the starting movie.  
  
A few minutes later Lilly's other cat joined them on the couch. Lilly reached out and petted it idly, but the cat wanted to go to her guest, too. After another minute Lilly happened to glance over over at her partner, and saw the white cat had curled herself around Scotty's neck. Her partner was now sitting there with one cat in his lap and one cat over his shoulder. He didn't seem to really mind, but Lilly thought she had to intervene...the poor guy.  
  
Okay, on! Lilly said, giggling. Leave Scotty alone. Off! (As she heard her own words...was she subconsciously envious of her cats?!) She shooed the two animals away, and then awkwardly began to brush the cat hair off Scotty's pants and his shirt. she said, still giggling a little.  
  
Scotty was chuckling now, too. Don't worry, Lil. he said, but made no move to push her hands away.  
  
Lilly sat back and brushed off her hands, and they both turned their attention back to the movie. Lilly was still thinking about the scene of her partner and the cats though...it was priceless.  
  
The movie was quite entertaining and Lilly was absorbed in it, but the rumbling in her stomach was a reminder that dinner had not yet arrived. It's been longer than 45 minutes...I hope the driver can find my place all right. Lilly said, frowning a little.  
  
I'm sure they're just busy. It should be here any time. Scotty reassured her. And in the meantime, I've eaten most of your chips, hope you don't mind. Scotty said, reaching for another handful.  
  
Lilly laughed. Don't worry about it, I want you to eat them. If you don't, I'll just end up eating them.I just haven't eaten since...when did we eat last, Lil? Scotty asked her.  
  
Uh...we had hot dogs at lunch. Lilly recalled. And then I had a donut, but I don't think you had anything, even.No, I didn't. Scotty said.  
  
No wonder you're hungry! Lilly said.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Pizza's here! Lilly said, getting up off the couch. She hit stop' on the remote and went to go get her purse.  
  
No, Lil, let me get it! Scotty said, getting up and digging his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
No, Scotty! Lilly said, laughing a little. Don't worry about it. She already had the money out.  
  
Scotty protested, holding out a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
I invited you over, I'm gonna get the food... she shrugged. She went and opened the door. She paid the boy at the door and took the pizzas inside.  
  
Okay, Lil...but I owe you one! Scotty said.  
  
Lilly told him. she said, handing the boxes to her partner. If you want to take them to the living room, I'll get the plates. Lilly grabbed some plates and napkins as well as a few more Cokes and went to join Scotty.  
  
They looks really good. Scotty said, opening the boxes.  
  
Yeah, I'm starving now, too. Lilly confessed. She handed Scotty a plate and a napkin, and they both began to dig in. Lilly flicked the movie back on.  
  
The two sat and had their pizzas in contented silence, just watching the movie in front of them. Lilly had eaten three pieces and she was stuffed, but Scotty finished off his whole pizza.  
  
Have some of the veggie if you want, Scotty. Lilly offered.  
  
Well...if you're not going to finish it... he said. Guess I could force myself... Scotty's dimples showed as he smiled.  
  
Lilly smiled, too. Go ahead. she said.  
  
The first movie finished, and Lilly put the second one in. It was surprising how well the evening was going. They were watching the movies and talking about them; making comments that turned into little conversations. It wasn't even really awkward...they'd even been kind of playful, and it made Lilly feel pretty comfortable. She was enjoying her partner's company.  
  
The second movie had been only on for a little while when Lilly started feeling a bit chilly. Do you mind if I turn on the fireplace, Scotty? I'm kinda cold. Lilly said.  
  
Yeah, sure...it is getting a little cool in here. Scotty noted.  
  
Lilly went and flicked the fireplace switch on, and illusion of flames sprang to life. she said. It'll take a few minutes, though... She sat back down on the couch. After a moment's thought, Lilly got up again and went to grab a blanket from the hall closet. she said, returning to the couch and tossing one end to Scotty.  
  
her partner said, unfolding the blanket over himself.  
  
Lilly moved a little closer to Scotty out of necessity, to be covered by the blanket as well. They were able to share the blanket without getting too close... They were close, but not uncomfortably so; they weren't touching or anything.  
  
Lilly tucked the blanket under her chin and went back to the movie. This really was nice, she thought. It was nice to be close to Scotty, and she could smell him, too; that good clean smell she'd noticed earlier. Lilly felt rather tranquil right then.  
  
Maybe it was the ambient heat as the fireplace kicked in, maybe it was the time, or maybe it was even the serenity Lilly was knowing right then... In any case, Lilly began to yawn after awhile.  
  
Her partner noticed. You gettin' tired, Lil? he asked her.  
  
Mmm...just a little. Lilly admitted.  
  
Too many late nights already! Do you wanna stop the movie? Scotty asked her.  
  
No, I can stay up for the end. Lilly said. I wanna see the ending now, anyway...All right. Scotty said. But you could just finish it tomorrow or something...No, I'll be fine to stay up to the end. Lilly assured him.  
  
Welll, it looks like we're getting near there, anyway. Scotty acknowledged.  
  
Lilly agreed. I'll be fine.  
  
They'd been talking about the show, but Lilly had become quiet in the last few minutes. Scotty turned to look at her; his partner's head was down and her eyes were drooping and blinking a little. The corners of Scotty's mouth turned up as he realized Lilly was indeed falling asleep. So much for her being sure she'd be able to stay awake....! He said nothing, but just watched as her head nodded further and further until it rested on his shoulder.  
  
Scotty smiled at the feeling of Lilly lying against him, and he gazed down at her. He could see her lashes resting delicately on her pale cheeks as she slept. He'd never noticed the little sideways stripe of freckles she had on her nose...it was cute. Lilly breathed evenly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Scotty could see the scattering of birthmarks on her neck and upper chest; she had so many up close. She was so close he could see exactly how long her dark roots were. He could smell her hair, too. Lilly's lips parted slightly as she sighed in her sleep. Scotty was intrigued with all the little characteristics that made up Lilly Rush.  
  
Part of Scotty wondered if he should wake her, but there was no reason to; she was tired. She worked so hard... Scotty smiled, feeling a wave of affection for the small blonde woman pressed up against him. His partner.  
  
Lilly opened her eyes to see the credits rolling on the screen, and at the same time she realized she was laying against Scotty. Oh! Oh god, I feel asleep! she said, sitting up. She felt her cheeks flush slightly. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you...you coulda pushed me away. she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
No, you were fine. Scotty said, chuckling a little. I didn't wanna wake you...I figured you could use the sleep.I hope I didn't drool on you. Lilly said, wiping her mouth. Thank god, it was dry.  
  
No...no drooling, Lil. Scotty reassured her.  
  
So...I missed the end of the movie! How'd it end? Lilly asked trying to take the conversation off her somnolent self.  
  
I'm not going to spoil it for you! I'll just leave the movie with you and you can watch it tomorrow, okay? Scotty said.  
  
You're not even going to tell me, Scotty? Lilly said, feigning insult.  
  
Hey, you'll enjoy it more if you watch it yourself. Scotty told her. (Of course, truthfully he'd been watching Lilly more than he'd been watching the ending...)  
  
All right. Lilly said. When are they due back? she asked.  
  
Not til Monday. Just bring em to work and give em to me...I'll take them back. Scotty told her.  
  
Well I would like to see the ending, if you don't mind... Lilly said, considering this.  
  
No...not at all. Scotty shrugged.  
  
Thanks, Scotty. Lilly said, genuinely touched that he was so kind to her.  
  
He smiled at her. Not a problem. he said. There was a moment of silence, and Scotty checked his watch. Well then...I guess I'd better be going. I know you're tired, and it is almost midnight...Oh, okay... Well, hey, Scotty, thanks for coming over. Lilly said, getting up with her partner.  
  
No...thanks for having me over! Scotty responded easily.  
  
Lilly smiled a little, and walked with him to the door. She waited as Scotty took his coat from the rack and slipped into his shoes.  
  
So...I kinda liked this Friday night. Lilly said, feeling almost shy.  
  
Maybe we can do it again sometime. Scotty said, buttoning up his coat. If you're willing to give up another one... he teased her.  
  
Lilly couldn't help smiling. I think I could do that. she said. I mean, there are seven days in a week... she added, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Lots of other nights to work. Scotty agreed.  
  
Lilly opened the door and they both stepped outside. A gust of wind blew up, making Lilly shiver. she commented.  
  
Scotty said. They stood there for a second. Scotty then took her hands, and Lilly's heart skipped a beat as their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds. It was pale blue eyes looking into deep brown and for a moment, Lilly was sure he was going to kiss her. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed when Scotty just squeezed her hands and then let go. Have a good night, Lil. he said, smiling at her.  
  
You too. Lilly said, feeling a little like she was in a trance. Nothing had happened, but it was still a little stunning. She gazed at her partner as he walked down the steps and into the night. she called, almost an afterthought. He smiled and waved. Lilly waved back, and stayed gazing down the street even as he disappeared. She even forgot how cold it was for a minute.  
  
Lilly went back inside and shut the door, then went and flopped down on her couch. Still thinking about their almost-near-kiss, or whatever it was...Lilly reached for the pillow on the side of the couch Scotty had sat at. She hugged it and buried her nose in it, breathing deeply. It smelled like her partner. Lilly rested her head in it and sighed. _I could take it to bed... _she thought. _Sweet dreams...?!_  
  
Lilly then tried to shake this silliness. _So he asked to spend Friday night with me, so we had a good time, so he's cute, so he let me sleep against him...so it almost-sort-of looked like was going to kiss me...and I think I might've wanted it...he's still my partner!_ Lilly chewed on her lip a moment, trying to be logical about this. After a moment's consideration she shrugged to herself and tossed the pillow onto her bed anyway.  
  
One thing was for sure...Lilly was looking forward to next Friday night!  
  
the end


End file.
